When not speaking face-to-face, people employ various forms of electronic communication (e.g., telephone calls, email messages, text messages, instant messages, social network posting, e-calendar invitations, online content sharing and the like) in order to converse or otherwise exchange information with one another. Typically, to initiate an instance of electronic communication, the originator must input or otherwise specify a communication identifier that uniquely identifies the desired communication recipient. For example, if the originator desires to place a telephone call to the recipient, the originator first must input the recipient's unique telephone number, which, in the United States, typically is composed of ten digits such as 555-123-4567. Similarly, if the originator desires to send an email message to the recipient, the originator first must input the recipient's unique email address, which typically takes the form recipient@email.net. For each recipient with whom the originator wants to initiate electronic communication on a regular basis, the originator typically will maintain a data repository (e.g., in the form of an electronic contact list) to keep track of all the recipients' various and respective unique communication identifiers (i.e., phone numbers, email addresses, etc.).